Of Broken Bones and Wings(Discontinued, being Remade)
by Void.of.the.Apocalypse
Summary: Child of the Moon is her name, but she thinks it should be Child of the Broken Mind. Living in war and pain was not on her list, neither was dying, and she did not like it at all, but she had to prevail. SIOC No Pairings. BEING REMADE.
1. Of the Lack of Oxygen and Happiness

_(Edited)_

Getting sick again with pneumonia for the third time in my life wasn't on my bucket list. Dying from it wasn't either. If I were still alive, I would have said that life gave me a 'Fuck it' list; giving me something that I had no control over, and having one of my lungs shut down in the middle of the night and having the other one fall shortly after. If you think bruising your knee or cutting yourself with a branch hurts, you don't know what it's like to have your lungs turn against you. It wasn't the first time I got pneumonia, I had it twice when I was a child, and only came out with scar tissue in my lungs.

Dying wasn't fun. Having your lungs tear from the inside out wasn't fun either.

Where I went wasn't fun. At first I thought that this was the afterlife. Nothing but complete blackness and dampness. I was tired and I was hurt and I wanted to sleep. To close my eyes and dream of my family. My pets. My very few friends. I was a quiet child. I didn't like attention. I couldn't express my feelings as easily as most other children did my age.

At first, I barley noticed it. The slight pressure around me, the soft or sometimes harsh rumbling around me. I didn't want to know when I noticed it. Maybe the Gods have finally decided my fate? Maybe they're going to take me to Heaven or to take me to Hell. I'm not a religious person, but I am spiritual. Just because I don't believe in a specific God doesn't mean I can't believe in a Paradise after I die.

The pressure around me got tighter, leaving me to believe that there were walls around me. The rumbling also got more noticeable, there was a softer one and a more harsher rougher one. I would have said that they sounded like voices, but I'm dead, and I'm not sure if there was anyone around here.

Once, the softer rumbling turned harsh. I didn't like it. It reminded me of how my parents used to fight. I blamed them for my depression - but not as much as I blamed my friends and the people around me. I was a hated child; I was a hateful child. Feeling my mind rage with unwanted thoughts and memories, I kicked out my leg once and curled up as small as I could get. The random rumbling stopped, but a greater pressure came to the area where I kicked.

I didn't know how long it was after that, but the pressure around me started to intensify. Like walls were closing in on me faster. I didn't like it.I didn't like any of it.

Awhile after that, the pressure started to burn, the feeling of being squeezed out of something was clear in my mind. I didn't know how long it was after the burning started, but after that came intense coldness then soft warmth. I don't want to know what's happening, but I want to know where the fuck I am.

* * *

Apparently I was reborn. I didn't want to be reborn. Especially in a place that speaks some language that reminds me of Japanese. Couldn't it have been German? At least I know more German than I do Japanese.

A woman usually took care of me, she had weird makeup and an even weirder hairstyle. Her face had red lines under her bottom eye lids and two dots above her thin eyebrows. Her hair was semi-loose, having the sides of her hair held in a wrapping and the ends twisted over so it looked like two bells were at the ends of her hair.

Every great blue moon a man came to visit me. He looked almost like the woman, except he had a darker black hair color. I didn't really enjoy his company, he had a metal pole stuck up so far his ass I'm surprised that I couldn't see it coming out of his mouth.

... I think the woman also had a pole stuck in her ass too, now that I think about it. They don't look rich, maybe they're apart of a gang or mafia?

I was a quiet child, and I hope that these people don't mind me being as silent and as observant as a week old child could be. They most likely appreciated my quietness, for they seem to be more content than what they would be if I screamed - this is only what I'm assuming. Most days, I'm just lounging around with the woman, or occasionally have a stare down with the man. I wish time went by as fast as it did in the womb. I want to know what school will be like her.

* * *

Apparently I made a mistake. I do not want to know what it's like to be in school. I am now three, and I hate this place. I have learned a handful of Japanese words and phrases and I can walk and shoot steel like white things out of me!

The first time I said my first word was when the woman - my kaa-san - started to bribe me with food. She didn't use any baby-voice words like with what my mom did to my baby sister when I was alive. Kaa-san actually just looked at me with her grey eyes and repeated the word she want me to say with a small piece of candy in her hand.

The first time I walked was because I was bored and needed to entertain myself, so I did what normal one and a half year old reincarnated child does, I stand up and walk to the man I now call otou-san.

The first time I shot those white things out of my arms was when a strange man that had the same hair style and makeup as my parents came over. I didn't know who he was, but I didn't like him. I didn't like this vibe he gave off, and I didn't like the look in his eyes. I would say that it was similar to what my otou-san had, but twenty times worse. It was like just the sight of living breathing things turned him on. Turned him on for what? I don't want to know.

He tried to pick me up. Like what I would always do if someone was touching me, stop and stare. His hands were large compared to my tiny arms. He had a nasty grin on his face while mine was indifferent. The man proceeded to grin at me, then he spoke; "You are the successor, you will become the Kaguya Weapon!" He then went on and took me from my home. He left. I was taken away from my parents. I didn't like that.

I retaliated, and kicked and squirmed and I even bit him, while he started to chuckle insanely. Then I felt weird and shot out the white steel things. It hurt like a motherfucker and I didn't like it. My skin peeled and cut open and bled. I didn't like it. I didn't like any of this. I _don't_ like any of this.

* * *

"Come here, Tsukiko." A rough voice called me from my cell.

A lot of things has happened since I was taken, and I didn't like any of it. I came to realize that I was in a land known only as fiction. I don't know _exactly_ where I am in the timeline, but then again I'm only eight and don't know much about this place.

"Tsukiko."

I shuffled around and looked up at the man that I hate.

"Today you will go on your first mission." He said gleefully, with a crazy gaze in his eyes.

I remained silent, _I don't like this_. He grabbed me by the arm harshly and dragged me off. I tugged back arm, "Stop." I hissed quietly.

"Oh, so she does talk!" He sneered, "What do you want."

"Stop. I don't like this. I don't like you."

"Too bad, Brat, we're doing this."

" _I'll kill you. I'll take out your eyes. I'll take out your teeth and use them as a decorative necklace._ " I hissed, glaring as hard as I could at him.

"Oh, so you've finally grown a backbone!" He snarled, tightening his hold on me. "You are the Kaguya Weapon, you will do this."

I glared at him as he dragged me across the tunnels, and finally came out to a field with tents and a small burnt-out camp fire. There were scattered members of the Kaguya clan. The man - who I'll admit to never remember his name, now that I think about it - called out to his fellow clansmen and watched as the gathered in front of him. "Today, we will take out the Yuzuki Clan!" Cheers erupted, "Lets go!"

* * *

(Half-assed attempt to change my writing style)

Tsukiko didn't understand why she even trailed off of the rout the rest as the rest of her clan ran further ahead. It was just luck, the head of her clan let go of her arm and she saw an opening. She had ran away from all of her problems, getting away from those bad things made her life easier. She really didn't like leaving everything she truly knew behind. But she could adapt. She didn't mind much.

The country was wet and cold and dark, she like two of those and didn't really care about the other. The winters there were almost like taking a cold shower outside in the middle of a blizzard. She had to stop herself many times just to warm herself up with the little survival skills she has.

It was almost like a frozen marshland, all ice and trees and frozen mud, Tsukiko could do with out the ice, but this isn't her world anymore - it's survival of the fittest. If she did not survive this, then all of her morals would scream at her for this pathetic death that had absolutely no action whatsoever.

In her past life, she was pretty good at Ice-skating, and she knew she could use her skills right now, but she didn't have anything to skate with. She looked around her scenery, the bark on the trees would break apart if she tried to use those, she couldn't use any plants, and she couldn't use the ice, so what could she use?

At a lost, Tsukiko dropped the idea of skating, and settled with half running and half sliding.

* * *

Whatever this place is, it was certainly different than kiri. It was green, dark green. And it was dark, like a swamp kind of dark. Tsukiko didn't like any of this, but it was to be if she wanted to survive.

Pausing to take a breath, she looked around herself. So far, she had been running west, maybe she should run north? No, it'll only get colder, which she didn't mind, but she did not want to freeze to death one night. She can't go east, so south is the way to go. She glanced at the sky, and she realized she was facing northeast. She turned around and faced the south. Sucking in a breath, she sighed, "Here goes nothing." She mumbled.

She ran and ran until night came, she rasped and coughed and panted, but she didn't mind - she couldn't mind. Getting far away as possible, she needed to get away from her clan, and she needed to learn how to use her ability better.

Tsukiko let out a huff, and gasped in some air. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

The air here was clean and full of flowers. The grass and trees were both a beautiful shade of green, and the water sparkling in the light. All of this was perfect. But one thing was off putting about it, there was a small girl, white hair and red markings on her face. She was bleeding, she had been bleeding for awhile, but didn't have enough time to take care of it.

She stopped at a small body of water, and tore off some of her clothes to stop the bleeding. She watched as her blood polluted the water, turning it red. Huffing, Tsukiko wrapped the now torn clothing around her her wounds. She frowned, realizing all that could go wrong in the open like this, maybe she should only come out at night? And only stay within the shadows?

Taking her time staring at the water, she heard rustling and dodged for cover, making more noise than who(or what)ever was coming towards her.

"Madara?"

* * *

"Who's she?"

"I-I don't know. She looks like she's older than us, by a year or so."

"Is she dead?"

Tsukiko decided to interrupt them then, "If I was, I wouldn't be breathing." She rasped, her eyes still closed. "Or awake, for that matter."

The boys jumped back, one of them seemingly more mature than the other, for he pulled something out(by the rustling of his clothing) while the other fell back.

"H-How did you do that?" Asked the one who fell, she didn't like his... caring-ness, but she's in an unknown place she doesn't know , and she didn't like any of it, but she had to deal with it.

Tsukiko cracked open her eyes to stare at the newcomers, "Do what?" She inquired. She gave them both a once over, one of them was on the ground, while the other had something that looked like a kunai in his hands. The one on the ground had brown hair and eyes, and wore a typical men's yukata. The other one had black hair and eyes, and wore a men's yukata with different tones of a faded blue.

"You were just unconscious," The one in blue said, "I know you were, I know when someones is conscious or not."

Tsukiko hummed, "Well, that means you're weak in that area." She gazed up at the blue sky, birds and clouds scattered it. Why was something as beautiful like this hidden away from her? She knew in her past life that she had seen the sky before, but not with this clearness it has now. "If you were fooled by me, that is. I haven't been outside since I was young - not that you need to know that - and I never had any training done before."

"W-What do you mean by that?" The timid one asked, his eyes wide. Tsukiko simple looked over at him impassively, questioning herself why she wasn't dead yet - or close to it.

"I have been-" She stopped herself, remembering a vow she made years before she died, "-Not healthy since I was young, so I was kept away from everyone. I-I never liked the children my age, I hated the adults, and I despised the... leader." Her eyes wondered back to the clouds and snorted, "If that makes any sense."

The one in blue frowned, letting the information sink in, having Tsukiko wonder if there were any holes in her 'past'. "So you lived on your own, having no other human interaction, and hated everything that had to deal with humans." He summarized.

She hummed, "Yes, yes, and yes. The only thing I got close to physical contact would be from the creatures in that dreaded c-" She stopped herself again, and thought over what to say next, but came with nothing.

"You poor girl," The timid one speaks up, slowly coming closer to the girl, "You have gone through so much!"

Tsukiko's breathing faltered, remembering a time when she was lied to by close friends, that she was being manipulated for personal benefits, that she was guilt-tripped into doing something that was beyond responsible. She remembered how she hardened her heart, freezing everything until nothing could break it, letting her thoughts of self-harm and distrust run wild, ending her life the moment she opened her eyes to a white ceiling.

She let her face mold back into the relaxed and uncaring one, her lids covering half of her dark eyes. She stared blankly at the sky, almost in a dead-esque.

She blinked, and forced a cruel smile, "I remember how I would starve myself, rejecting the food they tried to feed me," She started, her eyes sadistically sparkling, "I lost so much weight that I was almost nothing but _bones_. I remember how I almost died, and they ended up shoving _leaves_ and _raw meat_ down my throat so their _fucking_ weapon didn't dull."

The boys paused, confused at her confession. After their minds digested the information, horror dawned upon their faces.

Who is this girl? Is she from a clan? Why would she be considered a weapon?

Should they _fear_ her?


	2. Of the Shattered Minds and Eyes

_(Edited, and thank you grifman175, for pointing out my small mistake!)_

Life for Tsukiko after she was found by Hashirama(the timid one she likes to scare) and Madara(the one who she likes to imitate) went smoothly. For reasons they wouldn't reveal, they wouldn't let her stay with them where ever they lived, saying that their family was strict and wouldn't let an unknown girl stay with them. She was fine in the small hut they helped her build, apologizing for her being alone like that, but she told them she didn't care.

It's not like that she could, anyway.

She loved the wilderness, she loved hearing the bird songs in the morning, she loved the smell, feeling - everything. She just hoped that this would last, the small laughter, fun moments, and the roughhousing.

After they heard she didn't know how to fight(she still didn't tell them about her wicked kekki genkai) they immediately went to teach her how to fight someone. At first, they were very gentle with her, not trying to hurt her. But when they realized how tough and capable she was, they decided to get their punches a little harder(Hashirama was still being a softy, so Madara was the one who landed all of the hard punches).

As much as they were amazed at her ability to take hits, they still couldn't completely understand the mess that called itself Tsukiko. Even if they didn't know her clan name, or her kekki genkai, or her complete past or relationship to relatives, they still called her a friend.

Friend; wasn't it something you call someone close to you? Someone who you could trust? Someone who you could laugh and have fun with? Tsukiko can't remember the last time she trusted someone, and she couldn't even describe happiness properly.

She wasn't normal, the boys should know that by now. She was unstable, she was cruel, she was sadistic and masochistic. She could weave lies the moment an event happens, she knew how to manipulate, she kne-

"Good~ morning, Tsukiko-chan!" Hashirama exclaimed in a singsong voice, basically dancing on the shore of the small lake.

Tsukiko gave a halfhearted smile, "Hello, Hashirama, how was your week?"

"Oh," He dramatically sighed, "You know! My brothers and I were taught more about clans that we might not even see in our lifetimes, did you know the Kaguya clan had a special kekki genkai that could manipulate bones and use them to their own will?"

Her face kept still, her smile never leaving its place, "Yes, I did. I actually came from Mizu."

Rustling could be heard, and Madara appeared, "You said you were from Mizu, right?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Tsukiko hummed, looking down at the water, "Did you know that the Kaguya liked to watch people bleed and die? They weren't the kind of shinobi for the success of the mission, they only wanted to watch people bleed and die. They are cruel people, I don't like them very much."

* * *

Weeks could pass before her eyes, and she wouldn't care. Hashirama and Madara started asking her age - to which she replied with a simple shrug, saying she didn't care to keep count. They knew she was older by a year or so, and nothing was stopping them to giving her a birthday.

Tsukiko remembered having birthdays, forced and false happiness, unnecessary gifts and attention. Her mother liked to please, her father loved to be pleased, her aunt was a slut, her grandmother was an alcoholic, her brother hated everything, and she was broken.

She had shaken off the feeling of hatred and despair, softly smiling at her _friends_. As much as they trusted her, she couldn't trust them, and she doesn't know if she should tell them her feelings she lacks to them. She doesn't know if she'll like the answer, so she kept quiet.

Tsukiko was currently sitting on the rock in the middle of the still river, listening to the birds signing and the leaves swaying in the distance. She heard rustling, and a few moments later both Madara and Hashirama came from their respective sides of the river.

She could _smell_ the misery and sorrow coming from them.

"Madara, Tsukiko." Hashirama greeted, nodding his head at said people.

"Hashirama, Tsukiko." Madara copied Hashirama.

There was a pregnant pause, and Tsukiko didn't even open her eyes. The boys skipped their pebbles across the river, catching the others pebble.

"I-I have to go home," Hashirama started, and Tsukiko's head barely moved to his side of the river, almost facing him, "I think you should too."

Madara agreed. As they turned away to leave, more rustling happened and four people appeared, two facing another two.

"So," The one from Madara's side of the river started, "Butsuma, it has been awhile since we have last seen each other."

"I could say the same to you," The man now known as Butsuma grunted. Tsukiko frowned.

"If your going to fight," She rasped out, having not saying anything since she last seen Madara and Hashirama, "Do it now and somewhere else. I don't want my only source of water to get ruined by dead bodies and blood."

"Tsukiko!" Hashirama cried, noticing how unattached she was.

"The brat is right," The Uchiha grunted, "Let's do it now." He grabbed something and chucked it to the side of Butsuma, Tsukiko may have not known what they looked like or who they were, but she noted that Hashirama used his pebble to defect the unknown thing, making a clink.

"Father," Madara snapped, sounding pained, "We can't beat them, I know Hashirama."

"A kid stronger than Madara-nii?" A small voice inquired, making Tsukiko peel open her eyes. Two older men on the outsides, two children younger than Madara and Hashirama, and said people in the middle.

"You," Snapped the one who's name was never declared, "What do you think of the outcome if we fight?"

"Tajima," Butsuma snarled, his tanto ready to attack. "Are you stooping so low to ask a random child for input?"

Tsukiko ignored the Senju, favoring the idea of using her voice, "I should have no say in this, but I think you all would die a bloody death if you would fight." She grinned at the mental image in her head, letting her mind run wild at all of the scenarios that could possibly happen.

"Tsukiko," Madara whispered, looking at the girl like she was insane. She probably was, but who was to say it was not right? There's wars going on everywhere, who knows what kind of things she had seen? "I think we should leave, Father, we don't want to end the way she just said. I know her, she wouldn't lie."

The girl's grin seemed to get larger, and she snorted, "You don't know me," She started, her dark eyes glancing at everyone, "You just know the side that you were led on to believe, you will not truly know me until you see who I am, where I come from, how I was raised, how I died, how I lost everything just because of a pitiful friendship." Everyone was staring at her, wondering what she was going on about, "You and Hashirama are not friends, you never knew his clan until now, you don't know how he lives, how he was raised." Her dark eyes seemed to penetrate Madara, who was shaking with wide eyes, "You were never friends, you were just acquaintances, using him to your own benefit. You are nothing to him, you one day might die from his own sword because of you heritage."

"Stop!" Madara snarl, holding his face, hiding it from everyone. "You don't know anything!"

"Girl, you-"

"I don't know anything?" She interrupted Tajima with a laugh, "Do you know what it's like to be locked up for the most of your life because of a fucking kekki genkai? Do you know what it's like having you friends tell you they never want to see your face again, do you even know what it's like turning into a monster because of the fact that you can never have a friendship again because of _lies_ and hatred?" Her grin turned into a toothy smile, her eyes glimmering in the light, "Do you even know what it's like not seeing the sky for years until your holders decide to let you participate in a genocide?" She spat. "You had it better than I, yet you refuse to see the truth that it the world - that is reality."

"Stop it!" He screamed, showing his face, revealing the sharingan. Tsukiko smiled, for now he will know what it's like to be different now.

"How does it feel?" She asked him, "Even though you will never know it on the level I have, you will know what it's like to be different than how you remembered to be." Her face slowly melted into an indifferent one as she stood up, looking down at the Senju and Uchiha, "I shall take my leave now."

* * *

"I'm stupid! So fucking stupid!" She berated herself after fleeing with her tail tucked between her legs, "How could I do that? Now I am sure that they'll be after me, what if the older men knew what clan I belonged to? What'll happen now?"

As far as she knew, she left everything in the past, every word spoken, every smile(no matter how fake), and every good memory. It was all just a lie. Lies kept the world turning, she told herself, Lies kept everyone breathing.

Tsukiko needed to find a place to settle down, a place to hide and get around.

Maybe she shouldn't have said what she said and stayed with them. Well, one of them, at least.

Who knew a small clash of clans could ruin her life?

She pulled at her hair, which was put up in the traditional Kaguya style, she was a fourteen year old girl, she had already died and had been locked up for her kekki genkai, this should be nothing to her, this should be the last of her worries.

"This is nothing," She repeated, slightly tugging at her hair, "I lived through death, I'll live through this."

After a moment of tugging at her scalp and speaking nonsense, Tsukiko picked herself together and walked towards the closest tree and sat in front of it.

Don't think of them, don't think of them, it wasn't any of their faults, it wasn't _her_ fault, the clans' history with each other is the reason she is now in this predicament.

* * *

 _Well, this just nearly came out of my ass. I was so proud of the first chapter that I decided to make this one. I am planning to keep this short, a lot of time skips, and quite a few plotholes._

 _I am pretty fucking glad how the first chapter turned out, barely ten minutes old and already has a review and two followers._

 _I would like to thank grifman279 for the follow and review and chobits15 for the follow, I am so happy that I choked on the midnight snack I was having!_

 _I am planning some serious mental trauma for Tsukiko, and maybe some more history between her and her past life(Depending on it, I might change the rating)._

 _Please, comment on any spelling mistakes I might have missed or character flaws, and please leave a review on what you would like to happen - it makes me very happy to see the attention my books get!_


	3. Of the Memories and Blood

To many, manipulation was hard and painful.

To others, manipulation was a second nature.

Sadly, Kaguya Tsukiko was one of those many who couldn't manipulate others. She blamed her kekki genkai, though.

Everyone feared the Shikotsumyaku, everyone but its wielder. Even Otsutsuki Kaguya feared the creation she created.

Sometimes Tsukiko wonders what life would have been like in the Kaguya clan for a female like her without her kekki genkai. She even wonders what it would be like if she wasn't born in that clan. She then wonders why she was even born at all.

Was it all a fluke? Did one of the Gods accidentally picked her for this... this job? Thinking she was a good suitor?

As Tsukiko fazed in and out of her thoughts, she was lumbering around a forest like a drunk bear. She was unconsciously shifting her chakra in her bones, making them stick out of her skin and leaving behind thick cuts and small trails of blood.

She sighed, looking up at the sky, she was currently heading northwest. Mizu was in a more southeast direction, and the small river she stayed at was south. Maybe she was doing something good, leaving everything behind. Maybe it was for the better, they didn't have to see her fight and kill and mutilate, and she didn't have to see their horrified faces when they see how broken she is - how her mind was bred to think.

Maybe this was one of the prices to pay for being reincarnated, before she died she... she thinks she had a shade of caramel hair? And maybe a light shade of blue? Whatever it was, it was slowly fading into that back of her mind.

From whatever she looked like back then, she now had a narrower(?) face and white hair and green eyes. Tsukiko finds it, crazy, that things like this are possible. She wonders what Gods picked her for this fate, and if they are rethinking their choice about her.

* * *

She sucked in a deep breath.

Covered in blood, the body slumped against her, forcing her against the wall.

She exhaled.

Tsukiko was shaking, not from the fear, but from the adrenaline rush. Her lips tugged upwards, and a lopsided smile bloomed on her face. She stood there, covered in blood and torn clothes with a dead body slumped over her.

Maybe-maybe things are better the way they are. Maybe it's possible for her to live on like her clansmen, like those psychopathic sadomasochistic bastards who locked her up her whole life. Maybe it's possible for her to be like Madara, hated for his unwillingness to change for the better of his clan.

She pushed the body off of her, and watched as the dead man thumped to the floor. She thought about how much blood was on her, and snarled at her stained clothes, for that yukata was her only one.

* * *

 _Tsukiko sighed, her green eyes seemingly penetrating the younger boys underneath her._

 _"I would have thought more of your-" She paused herself, thinking of a better way to phrase what she wanted to say, "-Status in the field would have made you both more aware, but I apparently I am wrong."_

 _Hashirama whined, tugging at her long white hair, "But you have unnatural strength! I didn't know it was possible to take a hit like that and not know what it was!"_

 _"What were you doing, anyways." Madara chimed in, and craned his neck to glimpse at the girl._

 _Tsukiko rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "I_ was _sleeping, but I guess I need to work more on hiding myself."_

 _"Why were you sleeping outside?" The boys chorused._

 _"I have no clan, no family, no friends." Was her reply._

 _"B-But that's not natural!" Hashirama exclaimed, "What if something happened? Then you'd get sick and die or-or"_

 _"Oi, shut up," Madara snapped at the brunette, cutting him off, "I think what he's saying is that it's not healthy to live out here, we thought you lived in an inn at some nearby village."_

 _Tsukiko gave a small smile, "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine living on my own."_

* * *

The blazing heat left marks on her skin, but she didn't care - she _couldn't_ care. She had to get out. She had to leave the inn, she had to leave the village, she had to leave the country.

It has already happened once, from Mizu to the islands surrounding it to the later called Otogakure to Fire Country. It she made it from Mizu to Fire, she can make it from Fire to where ever else she can go.

The people of the village accused her of the death of that man, and wanted her out. She was weeded out of the inn, being burnt in the process. She had to leave, she needed to leave, but the damn fire was it the way. She could have cared less about the fire, but the road was in front of that door, and people with torches and weapons were blocking her way. There was two options Tsukiko could think of, one of them was taking the back and getting more severe injuries, or using the flaming entrance of the inn and kill everyone in her way.

She took the obvious. Kill the ones who are in her way.

Tsukiko jumped through the once-door, and felt something stabbing her. One of the villagers just stabbed her with a katana. She formed chakra to her palms, making the bones there form and cut through her skin, and thrusted her arm at him, stabbing him in the eye. The people around the screamed in fear and fury, some of them running closer to get a hit on her, only to be met with a demise worse that the first man.

Barely ten minutes later, men lay under her, bloody and burnt. Tsukiko snarled, more blood on her clothes. The entire time she was killing, she went through a maze of emotions. Rage at her luck and life, glee at the blood and death, sadness at her past, then back to glee.

Tsukiko just created her first massacre, the first of many that would happen in her life. She didn't know what to feel, she didn't know _if_ she should feel at all. She grunted as she kicked the bodies out of her way, limping and swaying like a drunk person, she walked to the forests that bordered the village, she could leave this all behind her, leave all of her fears, her memories, her... life.

Maybe she shouldn't have lasted so long in a world like this, maybe she should have left the moment she realized what kind of world she was living in.

* * *

 _Laughter filled the air, Hashirama and Madara were wrestling in the water, getting themselves all wet, along with Tsukiko who was sitting by the river bank._

 _"If you keep up all of that playing," She commented, "You'll get sick."_

 _"We are Shinobi," Was Madara's reply, grunting as he was forced in the water by Hashirama, and a moment passed before he was on top of him, "We can't get sick."_

 _Tsukiko smiled, her green eyes seemed to be glowing, "Keep on saying that when you are laying on your bed with a fever, and I can't help you when you are away."_

 _Hashirama pulled himself up, and dragged Madara with him, "I almost forgot," He said, an depressed aurora surrounded him, "I have to leave for a mission, I won't be able to see you guys until it's finished."_

 _"How long do you think it is?" Madara frowned, scratching his short hair._

 _"I don't know," Hashirama said, "I think it'll take a few weeks though."_

 _"Well," Tsukiko said, with a small smile on her face, "At least it's not like you're going to war killing people."_

 _The boys looked down, thinking that the older girl shouldn't know something like that was going on._

 _"Heh," Hashirama coughed, catching their attention, "Well, I hope I'll see you soon!" And he turned around to run back home. Madara said his goodbyes and left as well, leaving Tsukiko alone._

* * *

 _Wow, I just blew my own mind._

 _I really didn't know what I wanted to happen next, so I just let my fingers type what they wanted to, and walla! This came out! Holy shit, I never knew that randomly writing could actually make something like this! Maybe randomly writing stuff for literacy actually did something good than get me a grade._

 _Like I said the last chapter, I am planning some life changing things to happen to Tsukiko. This is one of the many scenes that happened. There might e a chapter or two like this, with scenes with Hashirama, Madara, and Tsukiko, and scenes with the things that changed Tsukiko for later when the Village Hidden by the Leaves is created._


	4. Of the Personalities and Feelings

_Pain was a wonderful thing, she thought. Maybe because it made her feel something other than the wind and leaves brushing up against her skin, or the once soft blanket Hashirama gave her, or the feeling of the water bushing and pulling when she swims in the river alone at nights._

 _"Oh my God!" Hashirama cried, running over to his friend who was sitting on the ground gazing at a bleeding arm, "What happened!?"_

 _Tsukiko lifted her gaze to her friend, something akin to joy in her gaze, was he asking her what happened to her arm, or was he asking as to why she was all muddy? Does he know what it's like to feel this kind of pain?_

 _She hummed, tilting her head, white hair falling over her shoulders to meet gravity's demands._

* * *

The white haired girl grunted as her foot slid down a small hill, throwing her off balance and forced her to fall on her side with her arms braced out in front of her. She snarled, shaking her head. It was a mistake, everything she was doing was a mistake. She could have stayed and died, left to her real world and waste away there - where she can at least get lost in the road of a book, slowly dying from the inside out, imagining things that will never be.

By now, everything for her was double-vision, her body's response to lack of food and sleep. She had a pounding headache that reminded her of the few times she had one person pity parties for her misery and managed to get herself hungover. She mentally snarled at herself, at the position she put herself through.

Well, maybe she should... sleep.

Yeah... sleep sounded... good.

* * *

The white haired female woke hours later, in fetal position in a ditch. She sighed, then sneezed. Her life seemed to be just rainbows and _fucking_ lollipops. Grimacing at her dirty hands, she lifted herself from the ground and growled at the imprint her body left in the ground. She sneered at her wonderful hiding abilities.

Tsukiko tumbled in and out of forests, snarling at random passers and animals and plants.

She _hated_ them all, she _hated_ her life, she _hated_ the gods, and she _hated the universe_. In her past life she had planed on dying a swift and boring death, not a heaven, but most likely hell. She wanted her notes she left her 'family' and 'friends' to be read at her funeral, she even went as far to write down everything she saw about them, and the reasons she stayed, and even regrets that she didn't leave them sooner.

Tsukiko wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to die, she wanted kill. Why was her life misery? Why did everything she knew and liked get torn away from her only to be replaced by... by what ever this was? Why was it in such a violent era? Why such a fiction world? Why couldn't she have been born in something nicer? Like one of those romances, but avoiding the shit out of the main characters and romance. But the main question that invaded her like a plague was the one where she questions the fact that she was _reincarnated_ and only remember what should have been basic knowledge about her.

Like how she loved sports, but never seemed to loose any weight. She loved wrestling, because of the fact that she could beat someone up without getting in trouble. She loved basketball for the strategies and organization. She loved baseball and softball for the throwing and hitting and hand-eye coordination. She loved bowling for the competition. Even if she did all of that, she was still a five foot seven inches woman who weighed a hundred and ninety pounds. She had more stomach fat than breast fat, but she didn't care. She had thighs that could kill - in looks and muscle. She had light brown hair that was mistaken for blonde, but often called a dark caramel. She like dark clothing, and boyish styles. She had long hair that she loved to brush, she even loved it when it was brushed by someone else. She had an ocean-like blue eyes, that seemed to be narrow and harsh when she was smiling.

Put that all together, and a negative history and friends who don't even go to her when they need help, someone'll get a depressed angry person. She loved wrestling to forget that nothing will never be the way she wants it to be. She loved basketball for the entertainment of people trying and trying to get something they'll never get. She loved baseball and softball for the thrill of hitting something with a bat. She loved bowling... She loved bowling for the the fact she'll never put in an effort into anything, that she'll never find anything interesting enough for her to really love and be there for the entertainment of _fun_ , not because of her fucked up mind.

* * *

 _Hashirama grunted as Tsukiko sprawled on to of him, "So this is what you called 'Wrestling'?"_ _Tsukiko simply hummed in response, "Wow," Hashirama continued, huffing at her weight, "I never knew you could get so physical!"_

 _Madara grinned at his friends conditions, and off-handily commented about how they looked while on the ground. "You looked like you were screwing around or something."_

 _Tsukiko looked at him with her green eyes, "Do you want to wrestle me, Madara?" Madara scoffed, and Tsukiko slightly smirked, "What? Are you afraid?"_

 _"What? No, I'll wrestle you!"_

 _Hashirama got up on his knees, "Madara, she'll murder you!" He cried at his friend._

 _"Hn, I am confident in my abilities." Madara smirked._

...Five Minutes Later...

 _"I have regretted my ignorance to your strength." Madara growled, his body in a half-nelson hold by Tsukiko, "You can let me go now."_

* * *

 _Wrestling has started Monday, and I get home around 6:30, so my updating will be delayed a little. I'll mostly update in the weekends, since I'm not really busy other than the wrestling things at the other schools or bowling._

 _As you could see, because I am a very lazy author, I made Tsukiko's past self somewhat like me. I do have friend issues and severe family problems, I do like those sports and I do play them, her looks are somewhat like mine as well. For her sexuality she is most likely going to be asexual - but she's really a demisexual. For personal reasons, I made somethings different about her looks, so if you knew me you would only see some resemblance._

 _The half-nelson hold is a term in wrestling and some martial arts, where you loop both arms under the opponents and one goes behind the neck or head while the other takes the remaining wrist. It's pretty simple and fun if you're willing to have red marks on your neck and wrists and be dragged along the ground._


	5. Of the Laughter and Pain

She withered in pain, her eyes wide in pain and terror and laughter.

"Why won't you die!" screamed the man, clutching his tanto. Hearing those words, Tsukiko laughed at the man.

"Oh, shut it," she sneered, crawling up from her position on the ground, "Less talking, more fighting."

A scream was only what he managed, for his arm was now sliced off with bone that she had manipulated. Tsukiko was sure the only thing keeping him and his arm connected was only the flesh on him. Blood bled down his arm and torso and her off white bone. Tsukiko lowered her arm, and forcing the bone that protruded out of her forearm away. She smirked at the man, and he trembled, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to screw around with her, and maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to let him scream for so long. The man dropped dead, blood dripped from wounds and his mouth.

She looked down at her toes and shivered, they looked nasty, and she didn't like the feel of nasty and dirty feet or limbs. Tsukiko sucked in a breath, and turned around and eyed her surroundings. Rocks and mountains, and she suddenly remembered Iwa and Kumo in her past life. Kumo had a higher altitude to get it's name, so she assumed that she was is Iwa.

Tsukiko felt the back of her neck tingle, and she decided to run.

* * *

 _"Once, there was a man, he went by many names, but there was one that was the most common. The Sage of Six Paths."_

 _"Is there a point of telling stories?" Madara grunted, leaning against a tree, "We're shinobi, we don't need stories to get stronger."_

 _"Yes, but stories can make you smarter, and that makes you stronger." Tsukiko replied, turning her head to face the black haired boy from her spot on the ground a few feet in front of him. "Now, may I get back to my story?"_

 _There wasn't any comments made by the two boys, so she continued, "There was a horrible tree, with the power to eliminate countries. The Sage of Six Paths but the beast inside of him, making him the first container of the beast. He lived a long life, a life with two sons._

 _"The first son was a strong and powerful man, but the second had charisma and friends. The Sage of Six Paths made his latest son his heir, and that made the eldest son angry. Soon, their family broke apart. The eldest had activated a cursed power that he inherited from his grandmother, and became even more angry._

 _"The old man regretted his mistakes, and as he grew older, he knew he had to do something about the beast inside of him. So he decided to turn the beast into nine smaller ones. The beast had ten tails, and when the Sage of Six Paths turned one beast into nine, one beast had one tail, the second had two, and the ninth had nine. "_

 _"Why did the beasts have their own number of tails?" Hashirama asked, and the white haired girl sighed._

 _"It was said the number of tails determined the strength of the beasts." she answered, "And that when all of them joined together, the power was the same as the ten tailed beast. Now, back to the story. The beasts roamed the land after their creator passed, and the only threat to them was the voices of the humans and their chakra and hatred."_

 _Madara sighed, "And what's the point of this?" he asked._

 _"To never let the powers of the past affect you, and never judge something for its' looks."_

* * *

She scratched the back of her neck, and cracked it with a twist of the head.

She had been awake for the past two days, and she seemed to have turned to a insomniac after taking down that Uchiha last week... And he looked like an older Madara, and she was pretty upset after she realized who she was up against. After all, she had thought that he really _was_ Madara, and that she just killed him, and left as fast as humanly possible.

Harshly rotating her shoulder, she snarled as the bones cracked and popped. Maybe she should just end it all, this is all just _bullshit_ , dealing with these people that don't know what they're up against. She had fought people with the most crazy fighting styles and abilities. Genjutsu, dojutsu, hidden techniques, wicked abilities, she was almost sure that she had seen them all.

But... what's the point of bragging about that when there's no one to brag to? Fuck, there wasn't even someone to _talk_ to. There were scars littering her body from just all of the fights she's had, and she was sure that she should do something about the mile long hair that seemed to have grown since the last day.

Huffing, Tsukiko harshly growled, and twisted her back around at different angles, popping the joints. Shaking out all of the kinks in her bones, she climbed a tree, perching herself on top of a branch.

She'll have to be patient for the unsuspecting prey, she plans on having a feast tonight.

* * *

 _Holy shit, well, I hope you liked this, I planed on making this longer but it has been a month since I last updated. Well, I have a Omake for y'all._

 _Sorry if the chapter seems floaty and just generally fucked up. Tsukiko is going through a hard time and would probably need somethings to think about, that's why her thoughts float from one thing to another without any reasoning behind it. In all honesty, I just wanted to get some more words in before I made the Omake._

 _I really wanted this to be longer, but I haven't updated in about a month and really don't know what else to write. The next chapter expect to get a larger timeskip than what I have now in this story, it'll make the story longer._

* * *

 _ **Omake~~~~!**_

The woman watched as the young brat left, leaving behind the one and only Akatsuki no Itachi. She frowned at her long time friend's antics. Who the fuck used a sick child as a puppet? Only Madara knew what was going on in Madara's head, she mused, then turned her attention back to the slowly dying man.

Oh, the things they share.

Sighing, the white haired woman walked up to him, and stared down at his prone form with a sad look in her eyes. The white yukata contrasting against the rain and burnt terrain. Kneeling, she brought a hand to his chest, slipping in some of her chakra into his body.

He awoke, his obsidian eyes blurred.

"Do not speak," she rasped, and took out some leaves. "Eats these, they will help with the pain."

"Are-" he coughed, breathing in loudly, and exhaling out, "Are you God?" Tsukiko could've smiled, the poor boy has been through so much...

"No, child, just a friend of a relative."

He closed his eyes, and her eyes softened. She never thought she would live the way she did, he must have thought the same when he let his brother kill him... they were alike in so many ways... and it was Madara's fault.

She doesn't understand why she's doing this. Maybe for revenge? For saving lives in place for the ones she had taken? Or to redeem herself for what she had done in the past? She didn't know, but she did know that this was wrong, that the world Hashirama wanted was no more.

She had interfered enough for now, now she should rest.


	6. Interlude Mantras and Realization

_Life is never shades of grey, it is always shades of black, red, and yellow._

* * *

Pausing, she glanced around her, throwing her white hair out of her face. With a small sigh, she glanced around candlelit room. With her hands clutched together, she cracked the knuckles. One. At. A. Time.

The guards glanced at her blank face, at her blood stained cheap white kimono, and at her chained feet. She couldn't get to them with the distance in between them, right? They knew nothing of her, nothing of the white woman who wondered throughout the desert, nothing of the woman who was known for her massacres.

One of the men halfheartedly looked her over, thinking this will be the usual, while the other tried to look into her soul, to find any regrets about what she had done. She was no ordinary case, for Kami's sake, she took on a bijuu! _They_ knew what they were doing, they had attacks from the sand monster frequently, and knew how to do things. _She_ knew nothing, she didn't even know how to dress for the desert, or how to find food, but she managed to get the monster to _scream_ like a banshee and run off like _she herself was the demon_.

The door creaked open, and their leader walked in. He looked intimidating and rather broody, but compared to what Tsukiko had seen, he was a fluffy squirrel. The man wore light clothing, something akin to what Hashirama wore when she was younger, and was covered from head to toe with the material that made him seem so much more bigger than what he already was. He opened his mouth, a sneer already on his face, only to be interrupted by Tsukiko rotating her hip to create a hollow popping sound. He closed his mouth and glared at her, while she seemed perfectly find popping every bone in her body with ease. One of the guards winced, wondering if there are really that many bones in a humans body to crack like that.

Tsukiko stopped her moving, and sighed in relief and licked her chapped lips. She looked up to the heated glare that was directed at her. "What did I do to get locked up in this shit stain of a dungeon?" she asked suddenly, her voice cracking from the disuse and lack of water, "Please enlighten me with my mistakes." she then drawled, adding a bit of sarcasm to her insult.

They would have told her anyway, she knew, but she felt the need to use her throat. It had been a while since she had last used her voice, and she was aching to use it. Sure, it wasn't in prime condition, it wasn't soft or smooth, it was scratchy and low and sounded more like a growl than anything else.

The men looked at her with a frown, and the leader cleared his throat, "We have been taking care of ourselves for centuries, we don't need a... newbie like you wondering around and killing the bijuu."

"The bijuu cannot be killed, jackass, they are chakra monsters," Tsukiko snapped, her voice rumbling in her cage, "they don't have blood, and everything that has blood dies."

The men stare with a frown, almost like they don't believe her. With a small smirk, she moved her chakra around her body, causing small spikes to form on her back and elbows. She always thought about how her chakra was larger than any other person she had ever met, but always brushed it off as the people she surrounded herself with were weak and weren't from any prominent clan like Hashirama or Madara. If she wanted to, she could have taken an apprentice(she knew she has had _numerous_ chances to get one), so she could pass on her skills as she survived with only the blood of her enemies and the closest object to her hands.

"Well," she croaked out, a bitter smile on her face, "I guess I shall have the pleasure of showing you what I can do, there is no one alive who has seen it." The protruding bones on her back shot out, digging themselves into the wall, while her elbows decided to turn to something akin to blades.

The men outside had never heard men scream like that way ever again.

* * *

 _"That's not nice," the small girl pouted, "you're hurting the poor thing!"_

 _The boy, holding a rat, snorted, "This... rat tried to steal my kunai, who knows what it knows?"_

 _"Madara, I-I think you should listen to Tsuki-chan," the other boy, who was standing next to Tsukiko announced, standing up for their only friend of the opposite sex, "because what harm can a_ rat _be?"_

 _"Very dangerous," answered the black haired boy, almost sneering out the words, "for all we know, he could be a summon!"_

 _"He's not a summon," Tsukiko fired back at him, "he doesn't have a chakra signature of one."_

 _"Oh, and how do you know?"_

 _The girl frowned, and sighed, "Take a very, very good look at it's chakra signature, it is like a normal rats', right?"_

 _Both of the boys paused, and closed their eyes, clearly concentrating on the small creatures tiny signature. With a sigh, Madara nodded._

 _"Fine," he grunted, "you win."_

 _Hashirama opened his eyes, "That's what we were trying to tell you," he growled out at his friend, "but you wouldn't listen!"_

 _Madara glared at Hashirama, "You said nothing about it's chakra signature, that was Tsukiko."_

* * *

 _Sticks and stones cannot break my bones, but lies and betrayal can break my mind._

* * *

Hysteric laughter filled the forest, coming from the white woman whose hands were drenched in so much blood that it could have filled a small sea. She was known for her empty battle tactics, for her brutal way of killing, but she was also known for being the one who planted small flowers, some like hyacinths.

They knew that people(mostly Shinobi) who encountered and threatened her were mercilessly and messily killed. The woman seemed to be more interested in keeping herself alone than she was to killing people like some of the men that have passed their small village before.

The laughter stopped, but groaning and grumbling followed after.

Tsukiko patted her face, pouting at her traitorous thoughts. "Really," she spoke out loud, her voice cracking at it's misuse, " _Really_. Go _back_? Go back _where_? Why _go_ back? _Nothing_ there."

She was older, everything was older. That tree, that building afar, her voice, herself. She knew that she looked mature, hips that she finds unnecessary, long hair that she likes to play with, and muscles! She got some more muscles! At least she didn't have to worry about large breasts that were so _important_ in her past life.

She heard a twig snap, gaining her attention, snorting, she straightened herself up, "If I'm goin', then I should at least look like I've been livin', not dyin'." She faced the direction of where the twig broke, "Now, though, food comes first."

* * *

With a growl, she jumped across the trees, her white hair brown from mud. Muttering under her breath, she burst through the tree line and twisted her neck about to get a brief glance of the area. The trees were green and the river was flowing smoothly. She hopped back into the trees, going down river.

She had been travelling for almost a week, and in that week she had not gotten a shower or any proper rest or food. Her long hair had twigs and leaves and somehow feathers, and it was snarly and dirty with mud and animal blood. She knew that if her old friends saw her now, they would think she was some monster from the depths of hell. She once white yukata was now red and brown and tattered, and so was her grey obi.

As she jumped over the branches, she saw another clearing, stopping on the last branch. It wasn't a clearing, but more like a cliff. She slid off of the tree branch and glided over to the edge. Her green eyes narrowed, and she felt her chakra spike. That wasn't there before, the village. The village looked new, people scattered the area, and the place looked generally happy.

Huffing, she shook her head violently, her hair whipping around wildly and spatters of dried mud mixed with blood flew out, along with a few twigs and feathers. She then stopped, and sat down with her hair over a shoulder. She brushed her hair with her fingers, grooming herself for some reason even she doesn't know. Her grooming took almost twenty minutes, and the sun was now beginning to fall even though there were a few hours left before it actually left.

The trip down the cliff was simple, and the trip inside the village was even simpler. Honestly, don't they care about who entered the village gates? She got stares and glares, but she didn't care. As she entered somewhere in the middle of the village, she placed less pressure on her coils, letting out a large amount of chakra out. She knew it was a stupid idea to do it, but she was hungry and tired, and she came here for a reason. The release of chakra shocked the tiny group of people around her, and she could already sense ninjas coming at her.

When they did show their faces, she nearly laughed. It was one of those sights that she was sure she would never see, after all, who sees a group of Uchiha and Senju men? The men circled her, trapping her.

"Well," she started, smirking, "I guess Hashi-chan's dream actually did come true."

"State your business!" One man snarled, who was an Uchiha.

Snorting, she pulled an arm over her head, stretching, "Ehh, I'm an old friend of Hashi-chan and Mada-baka."

Another Uchiha was clearly offended by her bluntness, "Do not call Hokage-sama and Madara-sama those, they are disrespectful." he growled.

"I have no honor, I have no respect, I am just flesh and bone." she chanted, giggling like a madman, "I have no life, I have no heart, I am a shinobi from the water, I am a shinobi from the blood." Her mantra was interrupted by violent giggles that turned into mad howling, " _Let's hope old friends remember a lost friend, lets hope old friends don't hate lost friend!_ "

One man, clearly a Senju, shook in fear, her howling had caused attention to gather around them. He the realized something, was she planning an attack on their young village? He took a few deep breaths, and tried to still his shaking. Clenching his jaw, he moved. His attack had caused the mad woman to stop her chantings, and turned her complete attention on him. He then realized another thing, she was even more scary when her attention's on him.

He managed to pull off a doton release, shielding him from her own attack.

After that, everything was a mess of water and earth and fire and bone sprouting jutsus. The men all realized one thing, she was a monster, and she was one terrifying woman to mess with.

Tsukiko knew she was holding back, but they were not her everyday enemies, they were her friend's clan members. With hysteric laughter, she molded her chakra to her feet and shot them through the earth, causing bone pillars to rise from the ground. That attack scared half of the men and forced the others to flee with gaping wounds for the world to see.

Screeching in laughter, she screamed, "I want to see you fucking Hogake, that ass!"

Then she felt another chakra, one that brought back memories, "Then you will see him." a very familiar voice yelled over her laughter, she turned to face the brunette, only to laugh even harder, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh my fucking damn!" she rasped, her voice aching at it's violent use, "You look even stupider than when we were brats!"

* * *

 _2,046 words, this's the longest chapter in this story._

 _Honestly, I don't know what to think about this one, I like it, yet I don't._

 _I hope you enjoyed this, I put a lot of time into this, and if there are any mistakes, please tell me! :)_

 _Ashes to voices should be updated within this week, I'm having some issues with writers block, and haven't had enough time to get writing on it, but I think it's going good now._

 _Reaping Bloosoms is a real hit, and the next chapter might be short, and not be published until the end of the month. I'm having some writers block and really cannot think of anything to write, so if you have any ideas please tell me, I'll obviously give the credit to everyone who helped with ideas!_


	7. A lot of Changes and Teeth

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was insane. Maybe she was gone. Maybe she was dead. But none of that never stopped him from ever remembering their shared past. He loved the way how she could take on any hit and brushing it off like it was nothing. He loved the way her white hair complimented her pale green eyes and weird red makeup. But... years later, she was still the same. Same power-house, same white hair, same green eyes, same weird red makeup. To him, nothing has changed, they were still the same children playing at the river, the same children fighting over what to practice, same children who... who... focused too much into the past.

They were older now. She was older now.

Hashirama sighed, pressing a hand on the bridge of his nose. Only if things had been different, then she wouldn't have left, Madara wouldn't have hated him, Izuna wouldn't have died... but if none of those things happened, then would there not be a village? The thing that he, Madara, and Tsukiko desired once upon a time? The thing they spent weeks planning and smiling and dreaming about?

"So," a low voice rasped, snapping Hashirama out of his thoughts, "are we just gonna stare at each other, or are we goin' to talk about why I attacked your ' _shinobi_ '."

He realized the position she was in. Sprawled out with branches he created holding her wrists and ankles together, with her white hair occasionally flying in the warm breezes as they passed through the just born village, and shinobi ready to fight again. He then realized another thing, she was _older_. Her voice was _lower_. She was _taller_ , more _feminine_ , more _brutal_...

More _beautiful_.

"Hashi-baka, you gonna talk?"

His cheeks tinted pink as he glanced away, "O-Oh, yeah, I-I'll just get Madara, then we can... _talk_."

Tsukiko laughed, her voice cracking and rasping and her body shook with laughter. "No, no, _no_ ," she cried out, "talk _now_ , Mada- _baka_ later, been waiting- _waiting_ for _weeks_."

Her chakra flailed out, scaring him by the sudden mass and harsh feeling of her raw chakra being forced out. The scare caused him to spiked his own chakra, to which she forced her own chakra back down, muting it.

He realized his mistake a little too late. What was she planning? An a-attack? Did she plan on harming their dream? Or was she planning on getting Madara there? He knew that Madara remembered Tsukiko's chakra signature, but did she know? Or was it all a fluke and her emotions got the better of her and she let it out?

Madara's chakra signature spiked for barely a second, and within a moment he joined the shinobi. His hair was long like Hashirama's, and his style still matched his from all of those years ago.

Tsukiko was howling and trashing in Hashirama's wooden cage, her mint green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"How ya' doin'?" she rasped out, her hysteric laughter having calmed down a few seconds before, "it seems you two have been creatin' a theme without me."

Madara looked at the girl who was trapped in his friends wooden techniques, and he stood like he was a statue. Before him was the one who left, the one who helped in the activation of his sharingan, the one whose chakra pools made his look like a puddle.

"Glad to see me?" She inquired, smirking gleefully, "I know I am, after all I can only be me when all of the pieces are together to make one. Been awhile, hmm?"

His stare hardened, and his eyebrows furrowed. Was this the same girl he knew? Did she really change that much over four years? She looked the same; white hair, pale green eyes, pale complexion, same nose, lazy eye shape, same rounded face, same feminine, deep voice. She was just different in a... different way. She seemed to be more mocking, aggressive, a little less happy, more tired.

She nastily grinned at him, barring her crooked and pointed teeth at them, "Gonna let me go?" she inquired in a voice akin to a snarl, harshly trashing in the wooden trap, her skin tearing and bleeding at its abuse.

Hashirama rushed to let the girl down, while Madara's stance tenses. Tsukiko took notice of it, and smirked ruefully.

"Ah," she mused, "seen how I've changed?"

Madara clenched his hands, face tight with swirling emotions.

Tsukiko's green eyes softened, and she sighed. Lifting herself up from the ground, she ignored her ruffled yukata and stared at Madara. "I've changed. You've changed. We all've changed. It's apart of being a shinobi."

Madara didn't relax, but he did look like he wanted to say something. Tsukiko's limited knowledge on human contact and emotions didn't help her the least, and Tsukiko stiffened herself, prepared for a fight.

Hashirama must have seen the tension between the two, "L-Look, lets-lets-why don't we, like, get to know each other again? It would be like the old days!" he exclaimed, smiling happily, hope in his eyes.

Tsukiko snorted, "Like that'd help." she grunted, harshly, but continued more casually, "Been doin' things - nasty things - and seriously need shower, like, now."

* * *

She _was_ different, Madara noted gruffly, taking in her appearance and speech patterns. She still had the annoying white hair, pale green eyes, and weird red makeup. But... she was more violent and... independent, her social skills seemed to have deteriorate, and so had her speech, considering that fact that she casually asked for a bath and didn't even bothering adding an 'I', or anything that shows that she was talking about herself.

She bounded happily behind him, as he escorted her to the Hokage's office. She kept on getting weird stares from the villagers, but she ignored them and kept on trailing behind him without a care. With a second long glance behind him, he saw that she was dirty and bloody, and looked like she actually _needed_ a long bath. There were brown and red marks and dots in her hair and face and clothes, which were shredded in their own right. Half a sleeve missing, the bottom was tattered and torn, and her pale grey obi seemed like it has never seen a good day in years.

Why did she even choose white? White was an obvious color, especially in the woods or dark areas. It was a pretty obvious question if he actually thought about it; she didn't have much resources, and had to make due with what ever she could get a hold of, and she could _produce bones from her body_ , he was pretty sure that made her significantly stronger than Hashirama and himself in a spar. And considering the condition of the shinobi and land around them after her fight, he was sure she had more hidden in her sleeves... well, sleeve.

"So," Tsukiko started, her voice low and raspy, "what have I missed since I left? Any deaths I should be aware of, rumors, anything?"

Madara glanced at her again, and huffed, "Before Hashirama and I built this village, there were rumors going on about a white haired woman who is wanted by over fifty villages, for murdering some important merchants or something along those lines."

She hummed, nodding her head, her long white hair trailing behind her, leaving marks on the ground, "I think I know what you are talking about," she said softly, "it's kinda sad how _important merchants_ are willing to knock a girl out for some _unknown_ reason."

Madara glanced ahead of him, opening the door of the tower for her to enter. She entered the building, inspecting every corner of the room, which didn't surprise him, considering her status in the shinobi world. They walked through halls and staircases, and finally entered the Hokage's office, where Hashirama was sorting through some papers and tiding up his desk.

Hashirama noticed them entered, and smiled, "So, how was you walk?"

Tsukiko stared at him, her lips quirked up, a good sign, "If you wanted to know if I were a threat, you should have better people for it." She got two shocked looks, and she giggled freely, "I'm feeling out of character today, so you should be glad that I didn't actually _hurt_ someone."

The two men didn't say anything, questioning the woman's mental health to think that she did _not_ harm their shinobi in her brawl. Hashirama cleared his throat, rubbing his cheek, "Well," he started cheerfully, grinning, "let get to know each other!"

* * *

They talked about what happened after Tsukiko left, and they felt that they should have rethought of the circumstances that Tsukiko might have to face if she ever wanted to be a Konohagakure shinobi. She was crazy, and they both realized this, albeit a little bit late. She told them her life, but there wasn't much about it; just killing and surviving, she even added some details about what it was like for her to try to filter muddy water, or how she dealt with shinobi with kekki genkai's. After she went, they told her their lives, how they became clan leaders, how they've lost their loved ones, how their built Konoha, how they succeeded in life.

"Ah," she sighed, "it seems that I'm a wild rat compared to two pampered cats." She mused, slightly smiling at her imagination. With an un-ladylike snort, she closed her eyes, smirking, "I think I'm gonna go now, I need to find a tree that'll hold me for a night."

"What do you mean by that?" Hashirama asked quickly, scooting closer to her, trying to get a better look at her face. "We could find an extra room for you to stay in until you can find yourself you own apartment."

Madara glanced at the both of them, ignoring Tsukiko's slight huff of annoyance. "Well," she growled out, feeling the vibrations in her chest, "I could care less, as long as I don't get attacked by some asses who think they can take me on, I'll be fine."

Hashirama scooted even closer, his seiza position never leaving it's proper form, and swung his arm around Tsukiko, oblivious to the girl's tense position, "You can stay at my clan's compound!" He exclaimed excitedly, "There're a lot of rooms, and I think the clan won't mind an old friend staying for a night or two."

The woman shuffled nervously, memories crashing back into her mind like a tidal wave. "You don't have too," she said quietly, trying to scoot away from the brunette, "I'm fine sleeping outside."

"Nonsense!" Hashirama grinned, and positioned himself so he was facing her, his hand still on her shoulder; and the other one to be placed on the other shoulder, but she shrieked and bit the arm causing him to fall back and scrabble away from her, holding his wrist. Tsukiko had jumped onto her feet, baring her teeth at him, which held a piece of his clothing, while Madara stood up too, with a kunai in his grip.

She growled at the both of them, her hands clutched into fists.

* * *

 _I really, really, really hate this chapter; almost like how I hate my life. School sucks, life sucks, and writing sucks. Sorry for the lack of updates, but that should be fixed soon._


	8. Not a chapter, Notice

Dudes, this isn't going to be an update(since, you know, it's already been a year since I've last worked on this), but I will let you all know that I will be remaking this. I just reread it and felt that I could do so much better with such a great plot device. I will post the remake of this in a few days, so keep an eye out for when it comes out. I may make another notice about it, but that depends on how things go.


	9. Not chapter, Notice 2

The new chapter is out for the rewrite, so go check that out :) The first chapter follows along with the original first, but eventually strays away soon after. I've renamed it Of Broken Wings and Fractured Flight, and it should be on my profile.


End file.
